Years of Passion, Lust and Anger
by Calli-fanfic2881
Summary: My YukiXHaru one-shot. He loved Yuki for many years and all it takes is an argument to show it.


**No I do not own Fruba.. Trust me I'm not THAT cool. But I do own the one-shot so please review. :) *And sorry if any of the characters seem a tad bit OC I tried to make them close.***

It was a normal day in the Sohma household. Shigure was up in his room messing with his editor and making her go crazy again, Tohru was in and out of the kitchen fixing after school snacks, and Kyo and Haru were fighting. Momiji had to go to his father's office today so he wasn't able to come over but the other four boys still came home like always. Tohru patted Kyo slightly on the head as she set a plate in front of him then walked swiftly around him and Haru and set a plate for herself and for Yuki.

Kyo and Haru had been arguing ever since they started walking home. No one but them actually paid any attention to what they were fighting about until Yuki heard Kyo yell his name. "What did you say?" He asked Kyo glaring up with noodles still on his chopsticks. "Shut up you damn rat or you're next!" Kyo yelled returning the glare.

Tohru moved over closer to Yuki and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but it didn't help. "Don't yell at me baka-neko!" Yuki lightly brushed off Tohru's hand and stood up, a dark purple aura growing around him. "Now what did you say?" Kyo and Haru both stood up but Haru didn't say a word. "I wasn't talking to you, now stay out of it!"

Haru looked over to Yuki to see his violet eyes glaring at Kyo with a strong hate. 'Did he really hear what Kyo said. Did he hate the idea that much? I do love Yuki but I thought he knew that.' Yuki's words woke Haru from his thoughts. "I know you weren't talking to me but you were talking ABOUT me! Now what did you say?" Yuki's aura was the biggest Haru's ever seen it.

"I said I was glad I'm not gay like you and Haru." Yuki's aura slowly fell and the look on his face was no longer hate, it was hurt and sadness. Black Haru came out at the sight of his Yuki's sadness and kicked Kyo into the wall. "Don't upset Yuki!" He yelled at Kyo heading straight for him as he fell against the wall. Kyo stood up and they fought for a bit until Haru kicked Kyo out of the house far out into the yard. Tohru ran and yelled for Kyo.

With Black Haru still in control Haru made his way to Yuki that was now calm and sitting on the ground trying to eat again. Before he could pick up his chop sticks Haru flipped Yuki over on his back were he was flat on the ground. Haru put his knees on the outside of both Yuki's hips and was holding him down by the wrists. "Haru wha- what are you doing?" Yuki asked knowing he couldn't move from the grasp. He tried to speak again but couldn't. Haru pressed his lips to Yuki's and was kissing him with years of built up passion, lust and anger. Yuki couldn't help but melt into the kiss. 'Did he really always care for me this much?' Yuki thought as he felt deep love in ever kiss that Haru planted on him.

Haru slowly turned white but never stopped kissing. Yuki finally started kissing him back and his body didn't feel so stiff under Haru's anymore. 'Finally he's mine. Yuki is mine.' They kissed for a little longer and Haru leaned back and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Thankfully Tohru was still leaning over Kyo in the yard and Shigure was nowhere around. He looked into Yuki's eyes and could tell that he wasn't going to pull away. He slowly let go of Yuki's arms and reached forward and kissed Yuki's neck. With a slight moan and a buck of the hips from Yuki, Haru continued. "Ha-Haru" Yuki managed to get out before he moaned again. "Yeah?" Haru asked leaning back and looking at the small figure in front of him. Yuki leaned forward and without a word tangled his hands in Haru's hair, pulled him down, and kissed him. Haru pulled his lips away just enough to whisper to Yuki. "I do love you Yuki." Yuki didn't look shocked or upset. He pecked Haru on the lips one last time "I love you to Haru." Yuki said as he pulled away from Haru just in time for Kyo and Tohru to step on the porch.


End file.
